


Little Things

by Cail



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cail/pseuds/Cail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guardian drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me just posting things I've written.

After living with someone for so long you start to pick up on their little habits, the way they stand when they’re making toast, or how they roll their eyes when something they dislike comes on the television. Simple, basic things that probably a lot of people don’t notice about them if they are not staring for too long.

Bro does a lot of things when he thinks no one is watching, you notice them all. How he raises his eyebrow to question everything, how if his leg itches he scratches it with his foot, he never leans down for that, how he always gives this little appreciative hum when you come up behind him and scratch his head, or when he passes by you he always needs to touch you some way, his hand on your back, his lips pressed against your shoulder, his leg brushing the side of yours some indication that he’s there near you.

It’s those small things that remind you why you love that big dork, why you started dating him in the first place. You never thought of yourself as a mushy kind of guy, but Bro does things to you that you’re positive is what a school girl crush feels like. You only pray it’s a mutual feeling, because god is it embarrassing sometimes. 

You say that, but you’re sure he feels the same. With the amount of kisses he gives you everyday it would be a lie if he said otherwise, which he doesn’t, though he does not say those words everyday either. You guys don’t need to. It’s an understanding you have both come to that you’d rather not go over your feelings everyday. You don’t ignore them, you just don’t gush over them 24/7.

Some days you cannot help being a bit more romantic, those days end up with both of you in bed a bit earlier, but you’re not complaining. The soreness of your ass is worth seeing Bro’s face when you come up behind him and whisper “I love you” in his ear. Those times he gets more possessive, more passionate and you love it. You love him. You can’t help it. He always waits until you’re about to fall asleep before leaning close to whisper in your ear, “I love you, too, David.” 

It’s always the little things that remind you why you’re still falling asleep in his arms every night.


End file.
